zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Clear Note and Vino
Clear Note and Vino are two fictional characters and the main antagonists of the King Festival Arc or the manga series Zatch Bell! (Konjiki no Gash!! in Japan). Clear Note Clear Note is the main mamodo antagonist of the King Festival arc of Zatch Bell!. After Zatch defeated his brother, Zeno, he gave Zatch a letter that revealed that there was an evil power even greater than his still out there. Shortly after the King Festival began, Zatch was confronted by Ashuron, one of the finalists, who revealed that this evil was Clear Note, one of the remaining mamodo. It was revealed that Clear Note intents to destroy the mamodo world and everyone in it once he became king. Clear's first appeared to Brago and Sherry in France. At first he looked more like a teenage boy than a mamodo, wearing a sleeveless shirt and denim jeans. However, his strength became obvious quickly as he easily dominated Brago and Sherry. Just before he was about to annihilate them with a spell, Ashuron and Zatch arrived and saved them. Ashuron then faced Clear in a rematch of a previous battle, ending in a draw. Despite appearing to be evenly matched, Clear again dominated the battle and severely wounded Ashuron. Zatch attempted to intervene, and while he managed to 'wound' Clear, he too was quickly overwhelmed. In a last-ditch desperate move, Ashuron rammed Clear with his own body, impaling the evil mamodo on his head spike. However, despite the seemingly fatal wound, Clear proved to be too resistant and escaped into another dimension with the help of the mamodo Gooumu. Before leaving, he revealed that in 10 months he would be fully healed and would then finish them all off for good. During the 10 month period, Clear's body underwent a transformation inside a cocoon where only his face could be seen. Despite being hidden from the other mamodo, he still proved to be a sinister force. He was able to burn the books of three of the remaining finalists before he was fully healed. After the ten months had elapsed, Clear reappeared with a new look and created an arena in the Rocky Mountains to await the remaining mamodo. He proceeded to launch an attack at the plane that was transporting Zatch and his allies to the battlefield. Ponygon and Tia were able to fend off these attacks, though they had to sacrifice their eligibility to be King. In the meanwhile, Clear fought Brago, who, with Sherry, had become more than a match for Clear. During his rematch with Brago, Clear transformed into a very powerful, sleek body covered in slim armor. Zatch soon arrived and teamed up with Brago and succeeded in destroying Clear's body. However, Clear had one final transformation, and was able to merge his essence with his most powerful spell, becoming a towering demonic creature as large as Faudo. He unleashed powerful waves of annihilation, destroying Zatch and Brago's most powerful spells and leaving them both crippled and at his mercy. Just as he prepared to finish them off, Zatch's book changed to a golden color and he began to utilize spells from other mamodo, Danny, Wonrei, Rein, Earth, Kido, Laila, Pamoon, Victoream, Ashuron, Ted, Cherish, Bari, Yopopo, Penny, Byonko, Tia, Kolulu, Ponygon, Kanchome, and Zeno, who had been sent back to the mamodo world. Using these combinations of powerful spells, Zatch managed to repel Clear's attacks. After taking more damage from Zatch, Clear decides to get rid of the Earth once and for all, flying up into space an preparing a huge energy ball. However, he didn't expect Zatch and Kiyo using a special spell to follow him and end the battle once and for all. Clear attempts to destroy the planet with a massive annihilation attack, but the blast passes through the planet. The planet was an illusion Zatch created using Kanchomé's spell. Empowered by all the spirits of the mamodo world, Zatch unleashes his ultimate attack, Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga, against Clear. Clear attempts to stop the colossal electric dragon god, but his spell is easily destroyed. The dragon rips Clear's body to pieces. Clear's last crystal shatters, breaking the protective barrier surrounding Vino, allowing Zatch's electricity to incinerate Clear's book. Clear was given back his body like all the other mamodo when Zatch returned to the mamodo world. However, Zatch's Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga spell destroyed Clear's annihilation powers along with all his evil emotions and memories. After Zatch becomes King, Clear was 'reborn' as a small, innocent mamodo child, about six or seven years old, that became known as 'White'. Vino Vino is Clear's partner, a small baby that usually wears a hood and sits in a cradle. During battle, Vino is suspended in a protective floating bubble made by Clear, which is said to cut Clear's power in half. This bubble has so far shown to be completely indestructible. Nothing is known about where Vino came from or how Clear had found him, but he seems to be able to speak in complete sentences even though he is just a baby. Vino seems to enjoy helping Clear, and also seems to derive some sadistic pleasure from hurting other mamodo and their bookkeepers. Clear claims Vino is the ultimate bookkeeper, because as a baby Vino's lack of physical strength and stamina is replaced by a limitless supply of heart energy. During the final battle between Clear and Zatch, Vino had 'merged' with Clear's demonic spell form, despite being scared of it. When Zatch's ultimate spell destroys Clear's last crystal, the protective barrier surrounding Vino is destroyed causing Clear's book to be burned. Kiyo immediately uses a spell to protect the unconscious Vino from the vacuum of space, and catches the infant in his arms. After the battle, Vino was adopted by Dr. Riddles as his son. List of spells Clear Note's spells are based on the power of Annihilation. His defensive spells are able to nullify or crush the spells of his opponents. His attack spells likewise are able to crush or weaken his opponents. * [[Supurifo|'Supurifo']] : A spell that blocks/negates the enemy's attack. (Defense) * Radisu: A sphere that severely weakens anything within it. (Attack) * Teoradisu: A stronger version of the Radisu spell. (Attack) * Amu Du Supurifo: A second pair of hands is created to nullify an opponent's attack. (Defense) * Raajia Radisu: An immensely powerful beam that annihilates everything in its path. (Attack) * Ba Supurifo: Creates a spherical field that nullifies opponent's spells, very much like his Supurifo spell. (Defense) * Kuea Supurifo: Creates a large block-shaped field that deflects opponent's attacks. (Defense) * Ranzu Radisu: Creates an enormous lance which Clear hurls at his opponents. (Attack) * Giiru Ranzu Radisu: Creates a larger, more powerful lance, shaped like an anchor, that can be thrown or swung like a sword. (Attack) * Dioga Ranzu Radisu: A powered-up version of the 'Ranzu Radisu' spell. (Attack) * Ba Ranzuradisu: Fires numerous spears which hurtle toward the enemy on erratic paths. (Attack) * Fei Ganzu Birerugo: Numerous dragon-like projectiles are fired out of Clear's body. (Attack) * Shin Kuria Seunousu: Clear's most powerful spell. Summons a god-like beast that uses its hands to demolish the opponent's spell, then destroys anything it touches by crashing its body into it. (Attack) After his first transformation, Clear receives two new spells used in conjunction with Shin Kuria Seunousu: * Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora: Clear summons a gigantic multi-turreted cannon that fires powerful beams able to destroy everything within its targeted path. A huge military-styled figure (very similar to Belgim E.O.) commands the cannon to "fire". After all the turrets have been fired, the cannon itself can be launched at an opponent followed by the cannon's platform. This long distance spell is also known as his "Right Hand" Attack. * Shin Kuria Seunousu Baadorerugo: Summons a tremendous beast in the form of a bird composed of bony material and is unleashed. Clear Note's "Left Hand" attack. Spell books they burned * Kanchomé * Purio * Ashuron * Tia * Goomu (half of his body was destroyed by Clear and his book set on fire by Zatch and Kiyo) Trivia * Some of Clear Note's spells are themed after medieval weaponry such as spears (the Ranzu Radisu family) and cannons (Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora). * The word Vino is Italian and Spanish for wine.